Lautye history, part 2: the book. Episode 2: UD investigation.
UD: looking for clues UD: Seems legit, i better go to the chat to look for clues. When UD entered the chat, and he saw gtc. UD: Hello. gtc: Hi, how are you? UD: As always, do you know about the dissapearence of mattewh, hashslingingslasher, ekzymore, and MindlessPie? gtc: No, i sorry, but i noticed that they are not active anymore, but you can go to their houses to investigate right? UD: But i don't know where they live. gtc: Oh, right... Maybe i can leave so you can search for fingerprints. UD: I have to buy a fingerprint machine first, and i need 1000$ more. gtc: Here, 100$ UD: Thanks, thats a progress. Maybe lautye has some for the investigation, UD thinked. After that, he pm him, and lautye said he just have 800. That totally works, he said to UD he will give them in the rrrather hotel. But not that day, so UD can have a little break. One day later The UD alarm woke him up, after that, he was calleda taxi and go to the rrrather hotel, at the entrance, he asked the Hotel Attendant UD: Hi, do you know where is lautye's room, i tried to ask him in my phone but he doesn't answers. Hottel Attendant: Sure, Floor 2, Room 911. I saw mr lautye waiting for someone minutes ago. After reaching the room 911, UD find lautye. Lautye: Hi, here is the 800 dollars i mentioned. UD: Thanks, do you hav 100 more? Lautye: Uhmm, yes, but you will give it back to me? UD: Of course. Lautye: Ok then... Here you go. UD: Thanks, Do you live in this ho- A plane was just hitting the building, the building walls where falling down. Most of the people there died for falling. UD: RUN!!! Suddenly, lautye was not there, and UD was knocked out. After waking up, there as an entire file, with them and other hostages. and 3 terrorists. Terrorist: LISTEN UP HERE!!! IF SOMEONE WANTS TO BE A HERO, US, THE PERSIAN TERRORISTS WILL tilqayiya KILL YOU!!! Hostage: That's not persi- The hostage received a headshot. by far away. Terrorist 2: Look, the boss anon is coming. Anon: Nice file of hostages, who did this? Terrorist 3: Me, i'm a genius right? Anon: Im who says it's awesome and you're a genius not you broke ass nigga!!! And anon shooted the terrorist right in his throat. Terrorist: No, arash... Anon: Shut up and don't cry for arash, or do you want to be killed like him? Terrorist: No sir... said the teorrist, Trying not to mourn Lautye thinked that he could grab the weapon of the dead body of the terrorist arash, and just did it, after that he pointed at the terrorists and anon. And UD also stood and and stood beside lautye. Anon: Ha, you look like the type of guy that can't kill a fly. Lautye: Look, i'll just go with my friend with no need to fight ok? Anon: Kill him. Said anon to the terrorist, for lucky, lautye was more fast and killed all the terrorists, Giving the first terrorist lot of shots in his chest, and 2 shots to the second terrorist knees and a shoot to his head, and also shoot to anon's belly and escaped with UD. Anon survive, but UD and lautye are sure they won't see him again. At the tech shop When Lautye and UD finnally entered to the tech shop, UD was talking to the seller for the fingerprint machine. While UD was buying the machine, Lautye was talking to a stranger. Lautye: Hi, what's your name? Stranger: donniedarko. Lautye: Hi donnie, what are you doing here? Donnie: Looking for a new PC. Lautye: Oh that's cool, i'm here for- UD: Lautye, time to go. Lautye: K, bye donnie. Donnie: Good luck. At the chat Ok, don't fail me machine - said UD. The results are: matthewh, hashslingingslasher, ekzymore, mindlesspie, UndercoverDetective,gtc, Andruc. UD: That's it, usmanc. His direction is 874 argentina merlo. Lautye: ... UD: Oh.. argentina, that's a long trip, but i have my car tho. Lautye: Leggo tomorrow then. UD: Leggo? Lautye: Let's just continue with this. Will continue... Category:Rrrather Literature